


【德哈】爱与短信与新年快乐

by Joyliww



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23125480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joyliww/pseuds/Joyliww
Summary: 两个傲娇的万千思念只化为几句平淡的叙述。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 32





	【德哈】爱与短信与新年快乐

a、

德拉科·马尔福提着行李犹豫地站在检票处。

来来往往的乘客神色匆忙，或为即将到来的假期旅行而兴奋期待，或为马上开始的出差工作而踌躇满志。唯有他，形单影只等在那里，走也不是，留也不是。

他心烦意乱地翻出手机，界面停留在与备注为“傻瓜破特”的联系人的信息界面上。是他坐的士来机场时和另一个人的对话。

“To: My Harry

坐上出租车了，一个多小时应该能到。

By: D.M.”

“To：Draco

嗯，一路顺风。

By：Potter”

德拉科嫌弃的撇撇嘴，看看，看看，多么冷淡的语气，要不是他知道那个黑发绿眸的青年身上有几颗痣他都要开始怀疑他们的关系了。打开编辑界面，手指不太利索似的打了半天也就一个“快登机了”，纠结了一会儿还是没发出去。

什么嘛。马尔福家的大少爷自暴自弃的把手机扔进口袋，掏出机票进了检票口接受安检。也就一个多星期，至于和我生气吗？

等德拉科·马尔福踩着广播声踏上飞机后，他也没收到哈利·波特给自己的短信。有点烦躁的在空姐注视的目光下掏出手机关机，迟疑了片刻，还是编辑了一条语气平和的短信过去。

德拉科最终靠在有些震动的窗户上，看着飞机掠过层层云彩飞向万米的高空，心里想到的却是听到消息后，那双碧绿如宝石的眼睛暗淡下去的低落神色。

抱歉啊，哈利。

b、

“To： Harry，

即将起飞，一切顺利。

By: D.M.”

哈利·波特的手机震动了一下，忙碌在书桌前修改设计稿的他眼前一片花白，都快要分不清蓝绿了。揉揉太阳穴，哈利瞥了一眼手机，是备注“笨蛋马尔福”的人发来的。

他扔下快要完成的工作，脚一蹬椅子向后滑了一段，拿住手机却也不去仔细看对方发过来的消息。将手机攥在手里，抬头看着天花板，试图将思绪全部放空，结果一个嚣张的金发混蛋跳了进来一把挥开塞满了脑内空间的设计图样，张牙舞爪地占据全部。

德拉科。

哈利烦躁地将本来就梳不整齐的黑发揉得更乱，戴习惯了的黑框眼镜竟也变得千斤重，压得鼻梁直发疼。他不该对德拉科发脾气的，哈利有些懊恼的想着。年关将近，公司的任务多的快要把他压得喘不过气，满心只盼望着熬到年三十能和自己的恋人一起度过一个美好的中国新年，他们刚同居不久，还不曾一起度过这么重要的日子。结果德拉科被他父母一个电话叫回了大洋彼岸。

一想到万家灯火彻夜长明的热闹景象，自己却只能孤身一人，哈利就觉得委屈。虽然事后想想自己一个大男人为这种事闹脾气实在是矫情，可是哈利的确是非常失望。

也没办法不是吗。他想到德拉科接到电话时又喜悦又恭敬的态度，那个大少爷平时张扬的很，实际上根本不敢忤逆自己的父亲，人家家长想趁德拉科的假期见见儿子，又没什么不对。

他把眼镜取下来，眯着眼睛凑近手机屏幕，去看德拉科的短信。什么啊，这么平静！哈利不爽的皱起了眉毛，赌这一口气决定先不道歉。搞毛线，自己纠结了半天感情人家根本没当回事嘛。

哈利刚准备把手机扔一边，想起了什么又亮起屏幕，把德拉科的备注改成“臭白鼬”，在心里又想又骂地念了好几遍。

德拉科·马尔福，今年你休想我发祝贺短信给你！

哈利发了一个短信过去，等了半天也不见有人回复消息，正烦恼期间突然想起从这里飞到英国可要十个多小时。那个养尊处优的大少爷好像还没抢到头等舱，不知道会多憋屈难受呢。

唉，真是傻到家了，又不是十几岁的小少年了，自己瞎咋呼些什么呢。哈利重新回到书桌，打开自己都快看吐了的设计图，开始继续和加班工作做着斗争。

白痴德拉科，一路平安啊。

a、

德拉科百无聊赖地把玩着手机，前面靠椅的电子屏在昏暗的机舱内幽幽亮着蓝光，自己找不到什么想看的电影，又睡不着，干脆开着屏幕发呆。

哈利没有再生气了吧？

他的恋人虽然脾气不好，又爱固执，但的确是个心胸宽广又善良正直的人。男人身上强烈的正义感和阳光的味道成了吸引德拉科的致命毒素。德拉科想起自己与他的初遇，差点轻笑出声。

彼时自己刚来到中国的分公司，年轻气盛又傲慢至极，见某前台小妹上班闲聊玩忽职守就口不择言骂的难听，以至于那小姑娘差点掉下泪来。来这个公司送设计稿的哈利见了还以为哪儿来的流氓混混干了什么丧尽天良的混蛋事，正义感爆棚的青年人毫不留情的一拳揍上德拉科英俊的脸蛋儿，在德拉科总是勾着假笑的嘴角狠狠留下了两周的红肿印记。后来兜兜转转在一起后，德拉科还总是记仇的去轻咬哈利的唇角，美名其曰报仇雪恨。

认识了三年终于确定了关系，在一起一年却也不算朝夕相处，哈利的公司的确压榨人，假期少得可怜，一年到头也就过年能休息时间长点；而自己虽然相比清闲，但实际上也为了在单位站牢脚跟免去别人对他这个空降上司的流言蜚语，德拉科也是非常努力经常加班。因此两个人都非常期待这次的春节，入乡随俗好好庆祝这个他们在一起后的第一个新年。

想到这里德拉科为难地又想起自己父亲那张总是优雅高傲却冷峻的面容，说出来的话做出来的事都不容拒绝。其实圣诞节自己才回去过一趟，也没必要那么短时间里再回英国。早知道如此就不告诉他们今年公司事情少，放假早的事儿了。

昏昏沉沉的懊恼间，德拉科渐渐睡去，只想着一觉醒来能收到哈利的短信。

“To：臭白鼬

替我向伯父伯母问好。

By：Harry”

“To：白鼬

甲方还是如此讨厌，我都改了八百遍了还不过。BTW,下飞机和我说一声。

By：可能会头秃的Harry”

“To：Draco

晚安。

By：Your H”

德拉科在飞机滑行时终于打开了短信，恋人的消息叮叮叮蹦了出来。他读着读着笑了起来，心满意足地编辑了几遍短信，拐弯抹角让哈利照顾好自己，又给负责接自己的司机打了个电话，愉悦地站起来取下行李。

b、

“To：疤头

平安着陆。有一说一，你不能秃，家里有一个秃的就够了。

By：发现你熬夜了的Draco”

哈利醒过来的时候眼前弹出这条短信，他噗嗤一声笑了出来，什么大少爷你也知道你自己秃？

“To：秃头

有自知之明也不知道少用发胶。今天估计又要加班。

By：不是疤头”

犹豫了一下，哈利还是把“早点订返程票”“什么时候回来”这几句话给删掉了。我才不着急呢，有什么好着急的，我才没有很想他那个秃头孔雀早点回来。自己一个人的假期也很快乐，我最喜欢当罗恩和赫敏的电灯泡了。一边想着电灯泡的场景一边留下柠檬味的泪水，哈利还是拒绝了好友让自己去他们家去度过除夕电影之夜的邀请。

从牙杯中选出自己的那个深红色牙刷，把德拉科的深绿牙刷转了个身叫它面朝墙。一边刷牙一边嘟囔，替你主人面壁思过吧。

想了想，哈利还是叼着牙刷拿了手机给德拉科发了个短信，注意安全别乱吃东西什么的。编辑着编辑着又觉得自己多管闲事，那娇贵的大少爷吃穿用度哪个哪件不是精挑细选啊，估计到了那个什么马尔福庄园只会好不会差。

哈利吐出一嘴泡沫，心情却低落起来，别说自己的性别了，就自己的身份来说，马尔福家主那个拿鼻孔看人的架势怕也看不上他。他摸了摸脖子上挂着的德拉科送他的吊坠，想到自己任重而道远。

“To：Dear Draco

伦敦多雨，注意身体。

By：Harry”

“To：Mr. Malfoy

路过你的公司，恐怕离倒闭不远了。

By：Potter”

a、

想自己早点回去就直说啊，这个笨蛋疤头。

“To：幻想症·Harry

本少爷的公司还能兴隆三百年呢，请预言家破特先生闭上乌鸦嘴。

By：Draco”

纳西莎·马尔福端着一盘新鲜出炉的小饼干轻轻敲了德拉科的房门，德拉科莫名有点慌张的像被抓包玩手机开小差的孩子一样欲盖弥彰的把手机背在身后。

纳西莎夫人摇着头轻笑：“小龙怎么还这么孩子气，过来吃点心了。”

德拉科有点不好意思的摸摸鼻子：“母亲，我都二十六了。”

“嗯嗯，”纳西莎夫人一边点着头一边意味深长加深了笑意，“二十六是时候有个伴儿了。”

德拉科从大理石的飘窗上跳下了，紧张地喊：“母亲，我不是说过……”

纳西莎夫人拈起一块饼干堵住儿子的嘴，用有点责备的眼神看看他：“瞧瞧你什么样子，不成体统。”

德拉科取下口中香甜的饼干，刚准备反驳几句他早已有恋人的话，不需要父母帮忙操心终身大事什么的，他的母亲却伸手替他理了理头发：“所以，你得和你父亲说啊。”

德拉科灰蓝色的眼睛一瞬间被点亮，像银河一般流转着星光。

“To：My Dear

我向我父亲坦白了。

By：Your Draco”

b、

哈利收到上条短信后已经过了快一天，他发过去的消息那家伙再没回话。不是被他父亲揍了吧……

哈利担心地不行，打过去的越洋电话却是关机。

心里着急烦躁却无可奈何，哈利干脆主动申请最后一天留在公司里加班。本身他就孤家寡人一个，后来有了德拉科才懂得什么叫挂念。结果现在德拉科联系不上，他呆在他们共住的小家，入眼处满满的都是德拉科的身影。他半躺在沙发上懒懒的看着报表，偶尔出声傲慢地吐槽几句；他坐在餐桌前优雅从容的泡一壶馨香的大吉岭茶，配着几块黄油饼干露出满足的神情；他把湿着头发的自己拉到怀里皱着眉拿着毛巾抱怨，下手的力度却温温柔柔恰到好处；他和自己挤在卫生间的镜子前一个刷牙一个剃须，如果肢体碰撞也许还会心照不宣交换一个薄荷味的吻……

不能待下去了。哈利这么想着逃到了公司，避免接触和德拉科有关的事物。那是他父亲，总不会一直关着他。这家伙那么怂，会不会就此妥协啊。喂，马尔福，别让我失望啊。

冬天的傍晚，天黑的极早。

哈利一脚踩进积雪让冰凉灌进鞋里才发觉竟是下了一天的大雪。自己生长在英格兰，那里冬日虽然阴冷，却很少会下这么大的雪。漫天银白喧哗着呼啸着侵略整个世界，一切都铺上了柔软又霸道的雪白。有孩童吵闹的欢笑声从耳边掠过，是一对父母牵着儿女的手提着大包小包正要赶去祖父母的家中。他抬抬头，当真是万家灯火，每家每户都亮着温暖的黄，有人影绰绰映在窗户上，被红色喜庆的窗花分割成幸福快乐的片段。

而他站在路口，昏黄的路灯把他的影子投到在夜色中泛着蓝的雪地上，显得那么孤寂。

“叮~”

哈利手忙脚乱的打开手机，见到那个熟悉的名字后长舒了一口气。

“To：Dear Harry

终于能和你发消息了。

By： Draco”

“To：Dear Draco

没事就好。我不去罗恩他们家过年了。

By：Harry”

“To：Harry My Dear

那你现在回家吗？

By：Your D”

“To：Darling D

嗯，在路上。

By：Harry”

哈利发出最后一条短信，慢悠悠地向家走，夹杂了冰雪气息的略显湿润的冷空气钻进鼻腔，引得他有些想打喷嚏。他揉了揉鼻尖，不可抑制的想。果然，还是想他在身边啊。

他最终站在公寓楼下，抬起头望了望黑漆漆的窗户，脚尖在雪地上画了一个不规整的圆圈。

手机又响了起来。

“To：My Dear

疤头，想我了吗？

By：Draco”

哈利忍不住弯了弯嘴角，他似乎能看到淡金发色的青年骄傲得仰着脸，一副不屑又渴望的模样逼自己回答这个问题。

“To：笨蛋马尔福

想了。

By：Harry”

“To：傻瓜

回头。

By：D”

哈利手抖了一下差点没抓住手机，他猛地转身，穿着黑灰色羊绒大衣的挺拔青年就站在不远处，正得意地笑着冲他晃晃握在手里的手机。

我回来了。

ab

“快点快点！”哈利匆匆忙忙从厨房端出一盘煮的有些过头的速冻饺子（还是他们狂奔去便利店买的呢），指挥倒着醋的德拉科快点收拾好茶几打开电视。

德拉科摆好碗碟，不知道哈利在兴奋些什么，春节晚会，有什么好看的哦。

两个人刚并肩坐到沙发上，用筷子有些笨拙地夹起露出了馅儿的饺子，刚塞进嘴里一阵铃声响起。

德拉科的视频电话。

哈利不动声色地放下碗筷，向旁边挪了挪，确保自己不会误入镜头。

“小龙，新春快乐，是这么说的吗？”纳西莎夫人的笑颜出现在视频里，她偏了偏身子，让德拉科好看见正板着脸似乎有些尴尬的卢修斯。

一家三口笑着聊了几句，缩在一边的哈利有点羡慕。

那边纳西莎突然说道：“哈利在你旁边吗？”

被点名的哈利震了一下，有些不好意思地不停摆手。德拉科却不管他，直接回答，当然在我身边。

这回接话的却是卢修斯·马尔福。他有些别扭地说：“明年春节，带波特先生回英国过年吧。”

德拉科和哈利的脸腾得就烧了起来。哈利支支吾吾说不出话来，最后只好点点头。德拉科见状，立刻向父母汇报：“遵命。一定带破特回家过年。”

午夜十二点。新年的钟声准时敲响，一簇簇灿烂的烟火绽放在飘着雪的深邃夜空上。

他们两人并肩站在窗口，望着五颜六色的绚烂点亮天空，双手紧紧相握，将彼此的热度刻印进对方的骨血。

德拉科侧过身低下头，一个温柔的轻吻落在哈利的嘴角，然后辗转到丰润的唇瓣。哈利抬头微微张嘴回应了这个终于等到了的拥吻。

最后，他们睁开双眼，灰蓝望进碧绿，碧绿映出灰蓝，唇齿纠缠间用只有对方听得见的音量，同时呢喃一句：“新年快乐。”

END


End file.
